Fingertips
by requiemedream
Summary: The Alpha Pack needs to be stopped. Allison, Lydia and Stiles attempt to take matters into their own hands until the unthinkable happens. This might hurt.
1. Figure Eight

I heard him take a deep breath in and

as he exhaled spearmint danced into the air.

His fingertips laid lightly on my waist traced figure eights, giving me chills.

He started humming something..

The tune unfamiliar, yet beautiful, quietly rang throughout the room.

The humming ceased into an eerie echo,"Lydia, don't cry. Please.. I'm-I.. Uhm, it's going to be okay."

All I could do was lay there. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move.

The world stopped.

I saw him.

The way he looked at me.

The way his brown eyes seemed to hold every star within them.

He smiled. That smile that made me melt from the inside out.

"Lydia, it's okay. I'll be fine. I have to do this," he held out his hand to me.

I reached for it, but with no avail.

So I tried again. This time almost touching his fingertips. Those fingertips that waltzed figure eights over my skin.

Every time my hand couldn't go further, the more I wanted to scream.

"Lydia," he said, still reaching out to me. "Lydia, why don't you care?" He started raising his voice,"Why don't you love me how I love you?"

He was screaming now.

Then he stopped.

The world stopped again.

And he started to cry.

"Stiles," I whispered as I stared into his sad eyes, which seemed to no longer hold any stars.

I reached out to him one last time before everything ended.

Before I woke up screaming.

"Lydia! Lydia! It's okay! Do you hear me, Lyd?!" A voice yelled as two delicate hands shook me until my eyes shot open.

"Lydia! You're okay.. Whew, I was really worried this time." Allison breathed as she sat down on my bed.

"How bad was it this time?" I winced at the thought of what it had to be like to have your best friend screaming bloody murder during a simple sleep over.

"Pretty bad.." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bed to my window,"He's been here since ten."

Allison motioned down to a blue jeep with a sleepless Stiles sitting in the drivers seat. "He refuses to leave when you sleep. He's refused to be too far from you. Stiles has been like this since the kidnapping at his friends party. He must really care about you!" She said sarcastically as she made numerous gagging noises and playfully punching my arm.

"Yeah, he must," I whispered as I stared at the jeep in Allison's driveway,"Stiles.."


	2. XO

Music filled the air as I felt his fingertips trace figure eights on the palm of my left hand as he drove down a dark road.  
"Thanks for going out with me tonight," he said with that half smile that made me melt.  
I felt myself laugh.  
I looked into his eyes.  
He leaned closer to me.  
My heart skipped a beat as I leaned closer to him.  
"Stiles.." I whispered.

He stared into my eyes, horrified.  
"Stiles?" I started to raise my voice.  
He started to cry.  
"Why don't you love me like I love you?!" He started yelling.  
"Stiles?!" I screamed as if he couldn't hear a word I was saying.

He screamed as a deer ran in front of his jeep. I screamed as if my lungs were exploding.

And I screamed until I woke up.

I woke up to an empty room. But found a piece of paper with Allison's hand writing on it;

Lyd,  
Find Stiles, and get out of the house. Alpha's coming for you. Stiles should still be outside of your house. When you get to him, call me.  
XO,  
Al

I don't know what built up within me. I packed a small bag, got out my cutest combat boots and jacket and snuck out of the house.  
I turned the corner to where the driveway was, and of course, there sat Stiles' truck.  
I ran over to it and tapped the window.  
Stiles let out the most womanly scream and woke up," Shit. Shit shit shit. Lydia. God. Shit." He paused and just stared at me with wide eyes.  
"Let me in?" I questioned.  
"Oh!" He gasped unlocking his doors," Passenger seat."  
I ran to the passenger side door and got in as he sped off.

He nervously tapped the steering wheel and kept turning to me every 30 seconds.  
"Stiles," I said abruptly, breaking the silence and his nervous taps,"We need to call Allison."  
He looked at me and scratched his head," Oh, yeah! Allison. I'll call."

The phone rang and she picked up,"Lydia? Stiles?"  
"Yeah, we're here," Stiles said as he parked the car in the police station parking lot.  
"You're at the police station?"  
"Yes, Al." I said as a muffled growl cut me off. The phone hung up,"Al? Allison? Allison!"  
"Shit.." Stiles whispered and threw his head back and hit the steering wheel.  
"What's wrong?" I said as he huffed.  
He said nothing.  
"Stiles Stilinkski, you tell me what's going on right now."  
He looked at me and grabbed my hand,"Jackson's back.."  
My heart sank.  
"And he's not that great of a person.."  
"What?" I zoned out.  
What the hell?

"Lydia.. Jackson killed Boyd and Erica. He's part of the Alpha Pack.."


	3. Moan

I just sat there and cried.

Jackson back? That can't be good.

"Lyd, it's going to be okay.. I promise. I'll protect you," Stiles said, to my amazement.

I sat up from crying and looked at him.

I stared at the strings on his lacrosse hoodie.

"Lydia?" He said lifting my chin.

I had to look him in the eyes now.

His eyes.

Those beautiful, star-filled eyes.

My stomach tied in knots as I moved my gaze from his eyes to his lips.

"Lydia?" He asked.

My eyes shot back to his gaze. Curiosity crept into his brown eyes.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He smirked and let go of my chin.

My eyes dropped back to his hoodie's strings,"You'd never believe me if I told you."

We both paused.

"Just-just.. What are we doing here?"

"Snooping," he breathed, getting out of the jeep.

I followed behind him," And why are we doing that here?"

"They have files that we need."

"That makes no sense.." I said as he quickly turned back to me and stopped.

"You waking up in the middle of the night makes no sense."

I gasped in amazement at his snarky comment.

We got into the station and made our way to the information room.

"Why are we hereeeee?" I questioned him, getting antsy.

"Look! Exactly what I wanted," he exclaimed as he pulled a file out.

It was the Hale House Fire File.

"Why do we need that?" I asked snatching the file from his hand.

"This has to do with our new beloved Alpha Pack," he said snatching it back and sitting at a desk.

"Better question, where's Allison?" I said leaning down beside him.

"At the Hale house with Scott and Isaac. Or, supposed to be. With our last conversation on the phone, there's no telling what the hell is going on now."

I liked watching him talk.

The way his lips moved.

The way he blinked when he was really studying something.

What would it be like to kiss him?

Kissing Stiles Stilinkski.

Mmmm.

I moaned out loud.

"Uhhhhh, Lydia..?" Stiles breathed as I caught myself inches from his face with my hands on his thighs.

"Oh god. Shit." I stammered standing up straight and backing away from him.

I fixed my hair and he stood up and backed me up to the wall,"You wanted me just then. You can't put on your little act anymore and make me look like an idiot." He said it so seriously that it sent shivers down my spine.

Then he just sat back down.

I wanted to jump on him.

To straddle him in that chair.

To hear him moan my name and pull my hair.

He was right.

I wanted him.

I wanted him bad.


	4. Figures

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry to keep you waiting! I've been very sick.. But, your support and comments are awesome! Keep reading! **

**"Lydia.."**

**My vision was hazy. **

**"Unf.. Yes. Lydia."**

**I saw a figure on top of me, rocking back and fourth. **

**"Lydia, oh god."**

**The figure moaned. **

**My vision instantly cleared to the point where I saw who it was. **

**His eyes rolled back as his head dropped. **

**He let out a growl sounding moan and collapsed. **

**"Stiles?" I sat up patting his back. **

**He started growling. **

**"Stiles.." I whispered as I started to cry. **

**He looked up. **

**It wasn't Stiles. **

**It was Jackson. **

**He growled and put his hands around my neck and started choking me. **

**I tried to catch my breath, but with no luck. **

**He started to walk with my neck in his tight grip. **

**He walked into my bathroom and dunked my head into the already filled tub. **

**He didn't let go. **

**He held me there. **

**I started to scream. **

**Water filled my lungs as I kept screaming. **

**Then, someone pulled me up. **

**"Lydia, what hell are you doing?" Stiles asked pulling me up from the water. **

**I looked into his eyes and bit my lip. **

**"What the hell?" He asked again,"You were trying to drown yourself. Why?"**

**I started to cry. **

**He pulled me into his arms. **

**I laid in my bed.**

**Stiles sat in a chair next to my window.**

**I honestly don't even remember leaving the police station. **

**I don't remember anything. **

**I started to cry again. **

**"Lydia, this has to stop. I know you have night terrors, but trying to drown yourself in your own tub? You can't keep scaring me like that. Is this because of what you found at the pool? Nothing is making sense." Stiles said pacing the room, biting his nails. **

**He kept talking and I chimed in,"I don't know what happens. I just-I don't know what I'm thinking.. I don't think, I just-"**

**"Maybe water is how your night terrors are linked together with the murders." He kept on.**

**"-go to sleep and I wake up either screaming, or trying to kill myself or something else. And it makes no sense. I promise that I don't try to do anything bad, I just-"I started to pace opposite of Stiles," -sleep, and that's that-"**

**"And I just can't lose you like that!" Stiles yelled, making us both stop pacing. " I won't lose you. I don't even have you." He took a breath and sat down on my bed. **

**I just stared at him.**

**He stared at the ground or what seemed like forever.**

**He broke the silence,"Allison and Derek decided that I'm on Lydia duty. You're the key to all of this happening. And I can't get out of the house because I'm the only virgin out of our little pack-I mean group of friends. Whoever is sacrificing all of these virgins are bound to come for me sooner or later because I'm part of this whole Alpha pack crap going on because I chose a friend group that involves werewolves."**

**He looked up at me. **

**I shrugged and stared at his shoes. **

**"Scott told me that I just need to lose my virginity." Stiles chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair," And of course, he suggested that you helped me lose it."**


	5. Hidden

**I couldn't even process what came out of Stiles mouth. **

**I just stared at him. **

**He broke our gaze and walked over to my window. **

**"Shit. Shit shit shit. Fuck. Shit," He cursed closing the curtains and turning to me. **

**"What the hell, Stiles?" **

**"They're here." He said in a whisper as he walked past me, grabbing my hand. **

**He grabbed a book bag and walked me down the steps. **

**He went to my front door and locked it. **

**He went to my back door and locked it. **

**He did that with every single door in the house. **

**"Stiles, what the hell?"**

**He turned to me. **

**"Well, they sure as hell aren't joining us in the house. We have to wait here and-"**

**His phone rang. **

**"Hello"**

**"Yes, we're kind of in a situation at Lydia's house. Alpha is in her front yard. Lydia's beside me."**

**"Okay. Scott, okay. Okay, bye."**

**He hung up the phone and faced me," We're stuck here for the night." **

**I walked into the kitchen and got out a jar of ice cream. **

**I got a spoon and walked past Stiles who just stood there. **

**"What in the world are you doing?"**

**"Uh, eating ice cream," I shrugged sitting on my couch. **

**"You're eating ice cream at a time like this?" He asked sitting on the kitchen counter,"We need to hide somewhere in case they break in.."**

**"Come with me." **

**I took Stiles up to the guest room. **

**"You still coming?" I said, stepping into the closet. **

**"Yes, princess," he said sarcastically,"Why the hell are we in a closet?"**

**I turned to him,"Calm down, Stilinkski."**

**I felt around the back of the closet and found the door handle to my old play room. **

**I opened the latch and crawled through the small opening and Stiles followed. **

**"What is this?" He asked standing up in the small room I once called my play room as a child. **

**"Uh, a playroom?" I said sitting down. **

**"Nice." He sat down beside me. **

**"So we're just supposed to stay here?" **

**"Yes. Well, until Scott calls us." **

**"Oh.." I looked at the ceiling that had glow in the dark stars all over it. **

**He leaned against the wall as I stared at the luminescent glow of stars on my ceiling. **

**Everything was dark. **

**So dark feeling. **

**But it was light enough to see the figures surrounding me. **

**A figure stood in the corner of my small playroom. **

**Then it moved. **

**I tried to catch my breath so it couldn't hear me. **

**But it moved. **

**It crept over to me. **

**It started digging its nails into me. **

**I started to scream. **

**I didn't stop screaming until I woke up. **

**I woke up underneath Stiles, in his arms. **

**"Sh, Lydia," he cooed, moving the hair out of my face and wiping the tears off of my cheeks,"I'm right here. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here." **

**I just looked up into his starry brown eyes and took deep breaths. **

**I felt safe for the first time in a long time. **

**I could feel his heartbeat. **

**I could smell the spearmint on his breath. **

**He was humming a familiar tune. **

**It was beautiful. **

**So beautiful. **

**He stopped humming and just stared into my eyes. **

**I studied every feature of him. **

**I took every inch of him in. **

**I ran my fingers through his brown locks and pulled him closed to my face as I leaned in and kissed his nose. **

**He shuttered and grinned at my innocent gesture. **

**His eyes batted as he kissed my cheek. **

**I felt a smile appear on his lips as he kissed my cheek again. **

**I giggled and squirmed in his strong arms as he started lightly kissing my neck. **

**I started cackling. **

**He put his hand over my mouth to silence me. **

**I playfully bit one of his fingers in return. **

**He stuck out his bottom lip at me, so I kissed his finger. **

**Then he leaned in and kissed me. **

**He kissed me like his lips could break mine. **

**He was so delicate. **

**Every move he made was delicate. **

**Then he stopped being delicate and pinned my arms above my head as he started kissing my neck and nibbling on my ears. **

**I moaned in return. **

**He let out a moan as I bit his bottom lip. **

**Then something switched in him.**

**He sat me up, along with him. **

**And stripped me of all of my clothes but my underwear. **

**Then he just looked at me. **

**He didn't go for my boobs, he didn't go for anything. **

**He just stared. **

**And he raised his arms in the air and let me strip him almost completely naked. **

**There we sat, undies and boxers. **

**Staring. **

**Then, he looked at my underwear and then into my eyes. **

**"May I?" He asked putting his fingertips to the lace of my thong. **

**I just nodded in return. **

**He took off his boxers. **

**There we were completely naked.**

**He laid me on my back and positioned himself between my legs. **

**He pressed his body on top of mine and started to trace every curve of my skin. **

**I nibbled on his ear and he moaned into mine. **

**Then he slid into me. **

**He didn't breathe until he was all the way in me.**

**We both giggled. **

**But, then he picked up the pace. **

**He laid over me as he rocked back and forth. **

**I put my hands on his back as I felt his entire body rock into mine.**

**"Lydia," he breathed between thrusts,"I think I'm gonna- I think I'm.."**

**I let out one last moan as he collapsed onto me. **

**We both smiled and laughed. **

**There we lay. **

**Intertwined in each others' skin, tracing figure-eights on my arm. **

**He held me. **

**And he didn't let go. **


	6. Grey

It was so cold.

I couldn't feel Stiles' warmth around me..

I couldn't hear his heart beat.

I sat up quickly and studied the room that held me captive.

"Stiles?" I whispered crawling towards the only light in the room.

In the glimmer of light shown a mirror. I crept over in fear of what might be in the reflection.

I turned slowly to see a figure behind me.

I proceeded to shut my eyes in hopes of the figure just being a mere hallucination. But, as I shut my eyes light blazed into the room that surrounded me.

I abruptly turned to the figure behind me to see a man in sunglasses holding a cane.

"Ah, yes. Lydia," he said collectively tracing his fingertips down the length of the cane he held.

"Who-who are you?" I breathed, brushing my hair out of my face.

He just smiled and walked closer to me.

"I-I said.. Who are you?!" I yelled backing up as he got even closer.

He traced his hand over my cheek and smiled,"Oh, Miss. Martin.. Let's not get in a tizzy. No one likes a Drama Queen."

He breathed onto my neck and signed,"Ah, yes. You were a great investment."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I whimpered closing my eyes,"This is just a dream.. This is just a dream.. This is just a-"

His deep laughter cut into my words like a knife,"You little bitch."

I gasped at the stranger's cruel words.

"This isn't a dream, love." He smiled taking my head a banging it on the grey wall behind me.

I slipped into a hazy state of mind.

I smelled spearmint.

I smelled his sweat.

I felt his soft skin brush against me.

And then a scream.

I deep scream.

And the sound of footsteps. Lots of footsteps.

I heard my name.

My name?

What is my name?

"Lydia," a muffled voice said.

It was so.. so familiar.

So familiar..

I tried to move. I tried to see, but I couldn't.

I'm dying..

Or at least I think I'm dying..

Then the muffled scream rang out again.

"Lydia!" I distinctly heard my name.

"Don't you die on me, Lydia!" A voice shouted.

"Pick her up!" another voice yelled.

I felt my body move, I was being picked up.

"Fucking shit, Lydia. Wake up!" Another voice yelled.

A voice whispered into my ear,"Don't you die on me, Lydia."

Then everything went black.


End file.
